Please, Remember Me
by Mozu The Cookie Spirit
Summary: Len and Miku are childhood sweethearts - but when they're 16, Len had an accident that caused him to lose his memories. The twist of events forced him to restart his life again, but to desperately remember his unknown lover is hard. Especially when another girl had made an intro into his life, , , MikuxLen. Remake of Remember Our Valentine's Day with a better plot! R
1. Prologue

**Cookie-chan : Remake of Remember Our Valentine's Day with a promising better plot! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid nor does its characters. The plot is originally mine, please don't plagiarize this story or I'll sue you in FFnet.**

* * *

Please, Remember Me

Prologue

* * *

Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku are. . . neighbors, schoolmates, classmates, best friends, and to other people's thoughts; childhood sweethearts. The two had been close since birth. And promised to each other; until eternity. If possible.

Nobody could see a certain blonde without another tealette beside him, or vice versa. They had been side by side, and sometimes even refused to part – or Len would have a fit and threw tantrum. And moreover, the two shared same likes and dislikes, especially a liking towards a rainbow. Like the other day, when they were seven;

"_Len, look!", Miku reached out her right hand towards the sky and pointed her index finger amongst the clouds. Her bluish-green pigtails bounced from her shoulders, as she began to jump around in excitement. Len, however, was very calm and arched his brows in suspicion. He eyed his teal-haired friend like a person would when they saw a rare monkey. "What is it?"_

_The girl pouted, her heels clacked onto the cobbled path as she stopped her tiptoe-ing session. Swiftly, she grabbed the blonde by the wrist. Using his index finger, she pointed towards a line of rainbow amidst the puffy, white clouds – full of colors that send sparks of excitement in their chest. Cerulean blue and summer green hues widened, their cheeks flushed red from amazement. Miku, then pointed again towards the swirls of colors, yelling aloud, "Look! Len! Blue and green! Blue and green!"_

_The blonde sighed. But he was used to her mere childishness – I mean – they were still kids, right? "Yes, I saw the blue and green. Why?"_

_A pout appeared on Miku's lips. She crossed her arms childishly, and huffed, "Geez! You're not romantic at all!" She trudged away, feeling upset. Before she could go any further, the boy clutched her wrist. "Wait! What's the matter?"_

_A sniff, "The blue and green. . .", she managed to mumble. Len's brows furrowed again, and he stared at the rainbow for a long time. After a couple of minutes flew by,he was hit in realization. "They're beside each other, am I right?"_

_Miku's face lit up instantly. Her feet leaped from the ground, and she came flying to Len's arms. "Good that you know, slowpoke! The blue and green is just like us, right?" Len nodded, a soft smile danced on his lips as he ruffled the tealette's hair. The two, then, continued their walk with their fingers laced to each other, refused to let go._

_Blue and green, just like them._

. . .

* * *

And there was that time. . . when Miku had found Len in the midst of a field of clovers and daisies;

_A certain ten-year old girl was skipping towards a clover field. It was her playing spot with her best friend, Len. Her bright green tresses now had reached over her chest, and was fluttering by the wind's direction. The green orbs roamed towards the field of green and yellow, searching and searching, until they found their perfect target. She ran towards the direction of a determined blonde._

"_Len!"_

_Tilting his head, his gaze averted towards Miku. He was crawling on the field, head pointed towards the ground like he was in search for an important clue. It reminded Miku of an inspector. She laughed at the sight. When she reached him, she immediately questioned, "What are you doing?"_

_The blonde stood up, brushing a few specks of dirt stuck on his short. "Nothing much. . . just searching for a four-leaf clover." His friend cocked her head to the side, eyeing him in wonder. "Four-leaf clover?"_

_He smiled and nodded, "Mm, people said four-leaf clovers bring good luck! It can grant one wishes that you want! And it's very rare to find it!"_

_In an instant, Miku's face lit up brightly. Her cheeks blazed from excitement, just from hearing the new superstitious. "I want to help you!"_

_And so the two ran along the field. For an hour or so, the two were bending and crawling and crouching, picking any clovers that they thought for having four petals. After another hour passed by, both were so exhausted – they sat under a shady tree, listening to the ushering lushes and chippering birds._

"_So tired. . .", Len complained. He placed his left arm on top of his forehead, the fingers wiping his trickling sweat. Miku flopped beside him, and rested her head on his right shoulder. She looked. . . disappointed, Len thought. A minute passed by with silence, though it comforted them. Len thought that Miku was sleeping, until he heard her muttered, "I didn't know that finding a four-leaf clover could be that hard."_

_He giggled. "Don't worry about it. Maybe it's not real after all." The answer caused her to lift her head, and send a cold glare from the green hues. "Don't you dare say that! Four-leaf clovers are real!", and added, "I'll show you!" She searched again, rounding the tree – when her right foot tripped a root that had sprouted from beneath. She stumbled, and her face met the ground first._

"_Ow!", she screamed. Upon realization, the blonde hastily jumped to his feet and sprinted towards her. He grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to a stand. "Are you okay?"_

_Miku could only nodded, her expressions sullen. "My shoe laces are untied. Can you tie them for me?", she pleaded. The boy nodded, and bend down to tie her laces. Just then, a shout released from his lips._

"_What is it, Len?", Miku looked down with a confused expression. Len looked delighted, when he moved past Miku, and crouched to grab something nearby a bunch of growing flowers. After standing up, he shoved the thing in front of her face. She gaped at once, and laughed happily._

"_Four-leaf clover! Let's shout our wishes at the same time!", she yelped cheerfully._

_So, both of clutched the little green flower – Len holding the leaf, and Miku clasping his hands with hers. Gathering their breaths, they shouted at the same time, "I wish that we can be forever together!", with a little addition from Len, "And I want to marry Miku some day!"_

_They widened their eyes when they were hit in realization. Len crooned his neck over one side, hiding his face in embarrassment, and Miku turned her heel to sighted the opposite way. Both were blushing. Their wishes were embarrassing after all!_

_Miku exhaled deeply, her left foot began doing circles on the grass. She peered the blonde from her shoulder, and saw that he was staring at her too. "Is it true. . . Len?"_

_The blonde stayed silent, but nodded nonetheless. Len was still covering his face, still blushing. The red spread like wildfire, reaching until his ears. He heard the tealette giggled, and arms began snaking to his neck – to a point of suffocating him._

"_Ouhh! What the hell, Miku!"_

_She was still laughing, but released the embrace whilst looking at him with those bright green eyes. Grabbing the blonde's hand, she pointed towards the field. "See?" The boy scowled, "I saw a field?"_

_The answer was granted with a punch on the shoulder. Miku huffed, shaking her head. "Like I said. . . you're not a romantic person. Are you?"_

"_Well, I'm sorry!"_

_The girl sighed, and she twirled to face the field. Her index finger pointed towards the patches of yellows spreading throughout the green grasses. And Len, once again, just recognized. "Green and yellow. . . oh."_

_He turned towards Miku, who was scowling. A Cheshire-like grin spread on his lips, and he ruffled the bright green tresses._

"_Green and yellow, like our hair?", he blatantly stated._

_For a moment, she was quiet. Then again, she was smiling. And again, she laughed. Miku buried her face within her palms, slightly red on the cheeks. The girl nodded in happy silence._

"_Mhm. . .", was all she managed to mumble._

* * *

The two even made it until high school. And surprisingly, entering the same classes, even. It actually amazed the teal-haired girl. How they were together like promised was a wonder of Fate. I wonder what Kami-sama actually planned, she would thought. Would they always be happy?

She received the answer when she was sixteen.

* * *

_A blue-haired boy quickly sprinted towards Miku's direction. She was apparently heading towards her next class, and the thought of an angry sensei made her paces more hasty. And since she was an athlete, catching her speed was unexceptionally hard. But Kaito succeeded by the way. He called her name out loud, ignoring the glares of teachers and students. When he finally caught her, he shoved the girl, surprisingly._

"_Ouch! What was that – Kaito-senpai?!", she gritted her teeth in frustration. The seventeen-year old youth smiled apologetically. A nervous laugh escaped from his lips. Miku arched her eyebrows, "Well? If you were to ask where Luka is, then the answer is I don't know."_

_He blushed instantly, and shook his head vigorously. It was obvious, that he had a crush on Luka. He just doesn't has the nerves to tell. But, he said something different instead, "Len wants you to meet him at the rooftop now." Miku gaped, and crossed her arms._

"_He's skipping Additional Maths?", she almost yelled. Well, everyone knew of Kiyoteru-sensei being a rather fierce and strict teacher, albeit his obsession towards children. But skipping one of his classes means death._

_Kaito nodded blatantly, showing one of his 'like-I-care' face. The girl snorted in irritation. "I don't want to!", and spun at once. But Kaito, being a dear friend he is, grabbed the tealette's collar and dragged her to the rooftop. Miku kicked and struggled to no avail. He was taller and stronger and bulkier than her. He was the best football player in school, before Len does._

_When they reached their respective destination, Kaito gave her a push – like cops would do to criminals when they refused to go into the cells. Well, the teal-haired girl felt like a captive, somehow. She eyed Kaito as he left, before shifting her stare towards Len, trying her best to show her frustrated expressions. However, Len shook it off and ruffled her hair._

_Suspiciously, he was hiding something behind his back. Those bright green hues immediately gave him a glare of warning._

"_Relax," he cooed, "Add Maths is just one period for today. Besides I told the class rep that you had a stomachache."_

"_HUH?", before she could do anything, Len shoved a brown, spherical thing into her mouth. She chewed it slowly, summer orbs widened and tongue savouring the taste. Her gaze softened, and she smiled, "What's this?"_

_Len chuckled. "And yet, years ago you admitted me for being unromantic," a pause, "But now, you couldn't remember today's second important day after Valentine?"_

_The girl was silent for a matter of seconds. Well, now she remembered. But she was too embarrassed to tell. She kept her gaze glued towards the tile floors, refused to meet the sky blue gaze._

_It'll melt her. As always. The bright blue colors, reminded her of pure sky, or sometimes a pure water. Calm, pure water that flows elegantly – yes – his gaze was like that. It made you feel. . . curious. His gaze was mysterious at times. Makes you wonder, is he hiding something – or is he honest?_

_A pretty cunning smartass, he is._

_She bit her lip, when she lifted her head in mere inches. There was the blue again. He stared at her without getting bored, and laced their fingers together._

_Yes. They had been in a relationship for a month. At Valentine's, she confessed. A harsh confession, too. Which actually marveled Len._

_The blonde pulled her close, their foreheads met and lips inches close. Miku could feel his breath ghosted over her skin, and shivered slightly. Len parted his lips, a serene smile danced on his lips._

"_Promise me that we'll always be together?"_

_Miku huffed. Again with that question._

"_Of course, silly."_

_And their lips connected into the kiss._

* * *

. . .

Those were the times when they were so happy. When they were together. Albeit the situation now was unknown – at the very least – Miku could cherish the moments. For she didn't want to let go of the past. She didn't want to forget. Yet, a part of her forced her.

_Forget him._

You would say, why?

You would say, what happened?

She would reply, Nothing.

She would reply, Forget it.

When she doesn't wanted to forget.

.

.

.

_CRASH!_

The memories are haunting her. But didn't haunt the one who experienced.

Why?

Because he had forgotten it.

Why?

After the day, they kissed. Len had an accident. Her sister broke an arm and had a few stitches. While he collapsed in a coma, for almost a year now. And just yesterday, he woke up. It brightened the tealette. But the question he asked dreaded her.

"_Who are you?"_

I am Miku.

Your neighbor, schoolmates, classmates, girlfriend, soulmate. Forever. Like we promised.

She wanted to say that, but the words were stuck in her throat. So, she ran.

And that was it.

She ran. Just like that.

But does the story ends?

No.

It was just a start for a new beginning.

* * *

. . .

_Miku watched the horrendous sight in front of her. The familiar, red car was just moving as usual – suddenly. . . in the blink of an eye. . . CRASH! It was like a dream. Surreal. Yes, that was the word._

_Her visions blurred, eardrums almost burst. She walked limply to the scene, ignoring screams of other people, or the sirens of ambulance and all. Her sight was only for one person;_

_A certain blonde dyed red with blood._

_His own blood._

* * *

. . .

After all, it was just a start for a new beginning.

Right?

* * *

**Cookie : I didn't expect it to be so angsty.**

**Miku : WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LEN?!**

**Cookie : Nothing! Uwee hee!**

**Len : You better update fast or I'll tell Nico that you kidnap us. And we'll be taken away from you. Hehe. . .**

**Cookie : Don't! I already bought you –**

**Man in suit : *cocks gun***

**Cookie : Oh shit! *runs away* Please review! Or Len and Miku shall be kidnapped and this story won't have an update! PS, Neru is in next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cookie : I'm getting inspiration~! And yeah, thanks to –**

**zhane17**

**for reviewing! And you guys that subscribed me and my story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vocaloid. . . except Len and Miku. Hehehehehe. . .**

* * *

Please, Remember Me

Chapter 1

* * *

It was Saturday, and that means no school. A blonde youth struggled from his bed, his feet touching the cold wood. He stretched his arms as he let out a long yawn. Rays peered from the curtains, indicating the day have good weather.

The blue eyes caught a glimpse outside his window. The bright day would have make anyone cheerful. But Len. . . – bright blue hues were dull and lifeless, almost like he hadn't been alive after all. It wasn't happy, nor sad, either mad.

How could he be happy when there are nothing to reminisce?

Three days before, he woke up feeling numb. His back ache, bones making cracking noises, telling him like he hadn't been moving for several months. The first sight he saw was a teal-haired girl with eyes reminded him of green lushes. Then, there were something.

Little parts of a past. Albeit blurry.

"_Blue and green! Blue and green!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Four-leaf clover! Let's shout our wishes at the same time!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Of course, silly."_

_._

_._

_._

Then, the pain started. Swallowing his body like a monster, causing his brain to feel like hundreds of knives stabbing him. He screamed, and screamed – and blacked out again.

Why?

What happened?

Where am I?

Who am I?

.

.

.

Who is she?

The first time Len saw her; she was crying. Hard. And as he glimpsed the final sight of her; she was crying. Again. Like that had been her job. Cry and cry, was she a person like that before?

"Oh God. . .", the blonde massaged his temples. He didn't want to think about it, lest he wanted pain again. The door connecting his bedroom to the corridor opened, revealing his twin sister – Kagamine Rin. Her expression looked like his previous doctor – brows furrowed, and frowning – she was concerned.

Everyone treated him like he was going to die again. Which, partially irritated him. I mean, he's exactly fine. And he's sitting. No harm doing that, right?

The female blonde cleared her throat, "Are you going anywhere today?" Len shook his head, face dull and a glint of nothingness. He had been like that ever since he woke up. It made Rin worried even more.

Worried about Miku.

"Hah, good then," she tried her best to give him a good expression, lifting her lips into a queer smile, "Miku wanted to see you."

_Miku._

The crying girl, he thought furiously. Nodding solemnly, he groaned again – not that he was in pain, or tired – well, maybe. He's tired of trying. Trying to remember, that's it.

You asked, why?

You said to him, Miku is your girlfriend.

He'll said, I don't know.

He'll said, I don't care.

. . . Maybe. Maybe, he really didn't care of remembering anymore.

Len closed the sapphire orbs for a while, exhaling his breath deeply. Once the blue eyes were opened, the blonde had decided – he'll shut his past and moved on.

* * *

. . .

The tealette was standing in front of the blonde's house. Her fist was close to the door, but never enough to reach it. So, she just stood there. Silence. Except, it's not really shushed in the outside world. There are kids running around the streets, joggers passing by with some of them were occupied with music from their headphones. And cars, cars, cars. The teal-haired girl plucked a strand poking her eyes, making sure her appearances were proper.

Miku, indeed, looked beautiful today. She was dressed in striped cotton cardigan, a pink dress that had ruffles until her knees; with a black sash laced on her waist. Her ankle boots had heels that made her taller. But everyone knew best, that she couldn't go any taller than Len. He was damn tall, muscular, and god – he was handsome.

Well, if he could remembered; he was super popular with the girls in school. That made Miku scowled. The blonde had lost his memories, meaning that he won't remember his relationship with the tealette. Meaning, he could have another girlfriend!

No, no, no, no, no! That can't possibly be happening! Miku shook her head, and knocked the door. Said entrance was suddenly opened, revealing the speak of the devil, himself – Len.

"Oh God, I didn't know you were waiting!", he apologized sincerely. The girl's eyes went wide in realization. She shook her head, and smiled softly.

"It's okay," she shyly answered, "I just came."

The bus ride was filled with silent. But it comforted them nonetheless. Len, who was sitting by the window, peered outside. The city was a place of crowds, and skyscrapers, and noise. He tried regaining anything from the sight – but nothing came out – much to his annoyance.

_**It was still blank.**_

The two arrived at a café later on. Both chose to sit outside, for they enjoyed the warm day and gentle breeze. Miku chose a seat under a shady tree, and they sit opposite ways. The two was currently reading the menu. Or for the amnesiac youth; staring. He groaned at last. "I can't choose!"

"Why?", Miku cocked her head to face him.

"I just can't. . .", he whispered, "What do I usually eat?"

The girl thought for a moment, and giggled. "You go for the desserts." Len gave her a look of disbelief. Well, he really didn't believe her statement. I mean – why desserts?

"You always ordered banana split, or the cake," she chuckled softly, "Same flavor. Or maybe sometimes, we would just share something together."Miku continued to babble everything that she knew.

It hit Len. And for a minute, he was wondering. _Is she trying to trigger my memory?_

_She looked. . ._

_She looked. . ._

_Desperate. _That's the keyword.

"No," the tone was cold, it was like his mouth moved on his own. The blonde clenched, and un-clenched his fists. He didn't know why he was so angry. Why does he acted like he didn't want to remember anything at all?

Afraid?

Is that the word?

Miku tilted her head to the side. "Why? Don't you want to –"

"No!", he was practically yelling, "Just shut it!"

Instantly, he stood up. Without even taking a glance towards the teal-haired girl, he trudged his way towards the toilet. Leaving Miku dumbfounded.

"What the. . .", her mouth left agape. Len had just left her. Her?

No, no, no. It can't be possible.

She gritted her teeth, and slammed the table. And when the waiter asked her order, she screamed at him to leave. The girl pushed her chair away and ran at once. She was angry, and offended, and. . . and. . .

She felt like she wanted to die.

. . .

The blonde went into the toilet and stormed his way to the sink. Twisting the tap, the water gushed its way to his palm, wetting his hands. He washed his face, or more like, drowning himself. Len thought about the previous moment.

Miku looked shocked. Terrified. Like she was terrified of losing him. He could see that she reflected him as glass. Fragile glass that easily slipped within her grasp. And he was so close to shatter.

Was that the reason? Len felt really. . . awkward hanging out with her. She wasn't obviously forceful, but she was hoping. Too much. It made him felt weird. Too weird.

The blonde sighed, smoothing his hand towards his hand. A familiar tingle came across his chest as he did that. Familiar, being the keyword.

Did he. . .?

"Nngh. . .", he felt his forehead aching with pain. The youth decided to exit the toilet and reached for the table. All he found was chairs and table – he was left – alone. "What the hell?", Len gasped in horror, "She left. . .!"

Rage took over him. He kicked the chair, causing it to fall down, and averting others' attention towards him. He glared to each of them, his teeth bared like he was some sort of a dog. And then, decided to leave. Neither he noticed, he dropped his wallet somewhere nearby.

* * *

A girl around seventeen was hanging out with a circle of her friends. There were four of them; Kasane Teto, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Mikuo and her; Akita Neru. As they reached the café, the golden-haired girl stepped onto something. She looked down, and found herself stepping on a wallet. Her teal-haired friend shifted his apple green eyes towards the wallet.

"Hey, whose wallet is that?", he grinned cheekily. The eighteen-year old boy was struck with a mischievous idea of taking the money. Neru frowned, casting him a stern glare that made him shrink backwards with a silent "Sorry". She opened the brown leather, revealing an ID card. Kasane Teto, the fifteen-year old teen with cerise hair and crimson eyes peered from the Goldilocks' shoulder, "Whose wallet?"

Neru stared at the name. A weird feeling struck her chest. She was frozen stiff for a couple of minutes, and stuttered the name. A familiar name. "Ka. . . Kagamine L-Len."

Green eyes went wide. And he grinned, "Ah, how lucky! That's my neighbor!"

Their pink-haired friend sighed in relief, "That's good," and added, "You can return it." But the tealette waved his hand vigorously. A smile means no comfort curled on his lips.

"My sister can return it."

The statement pained Neru more. Albeit Miku was her best friend. Albeit they had helped each other a lot – she was drowned in with the feeling of envy.

Why?

Because. . .

She had a crush on Len since fifth grade.

And years ago, Neru had confessed at him. But the blonde harshly rejected, much to her horror. And her best friend. . . she did nothing but laugh.

It was a nightmare. She still remembered how it happened;

_A fourteen-year old girl with golden locks tied into ponytail dashed at the school compound. She aimed a blonde guy standing beside her newly-found best friend. She took a deep breath, before exhaling nervously, and called out to them; "Len! Miku! Wait!"_

_The two of them noticed her from afar. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, regaining his thoughts whether he know him or not, whilst Miku returned the call. Smiling brightly, Miku ushered her friend to their direction._

_Within minutes, Neru was with them. She collected her breath, panting as the tealette rubbed her back. Merely for comforting though. As she gained her energy, she stood up. And took another deep breath._

"_L-Len. . ."_

_The blonde crooned his neck to look at her. His blue eyes. . . she can't describe them. It was perfect, and always reprimand her of a perfect weather. The golden-haired girl found it hard to swallow a lump caught in her throat, and she coughed._

"_What's wrong?", he asked her. His tone was flat, quite rough. Not as similar as he had been talking to Miku. His childhood friend punched him on the arm, laughing, "Oh come on, Len! Don't be so rough!"_

_He pouted, "What did I do?"_

"_You looked like you were going to beat someone."_

_The two were laughing. It confused Neru somehow. But she gained confidence again, and called his name. Again. "Len."_

"_I- I like you so much. . . I –"_

_It was disrupted by guffaws of the blonde and the tealette._

"_I'm sorry. I don't have a taste for Goldilocks. . .", he sneered. Len raked his fingers through his the blonde locks, and smirked._

_She was dumbfounded. Shocked. Terrified._

"_Wha –"_

_He left the scene. She glimpsed at Miku, hoping. Hoping that she'll help him somehow. But the girl followed her childhood friend's path. With nothing. No apologetic smile, or whatever it is._

_Just turn around, and bye-bye._

–

When their hangout session had finished, everyone parted their ways to return home. As for Neru, she stopped by a convenience store to buy dinner. She noticed a certain teal-haired at one of the aisles. Her friend seemed to notice her, and called out the honey-eyed girl. Filled with dread, she responded with a strained smile.

"Hey, Neru," the tone was low and tired. Like she had been working for three days non-stop. Neru could see that the once cheerful summer eyes were now a dull set of green. When she was about to ask about her condition, Miku broke out into tears. Suddenly, the tealette pulled her into a tight embrace, burying her face on one shoulder.

Despite the hatred, the golden-haired questioned, "What happened?"

"L-Len. . ."

_Len?_

"Why can't he remember?"

_Remember?_

"Why must he have amnesia?"

_Amnesia?_

The honey-eyed girl was frozen stiff. The news tried their best to indulge into her brain, but somehow, she felt like a zombie. The girl can't process the things happening in her surroundings. She doesn't even know how the blonde get amnesia so suddenly?!

Miku stiffened, wiping the tears at the back of the sleeves of her cardigan. A strained smile curled, and she told her friend everything. But every sentence she spoke fell to deaf ears.

Neru wasn't listening.

She was thinking.

_Is it okay for me to restart again?_

.

.

.

Apparently, the blonde thought of the same thing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Cookie : Sorry for late update. I was quite busy these days. And I'm so tired and depressed about a lot of stuffs.**

**Len : Just say that you were lazy to update. . . *rolls eyes***

**Cookie : I do not!**

**Miku : *tied in chair* Ehh. . . why am I tied on a chair?**

**Cookie : *grins wickedly* Cause. . . we were about to make an ultimate story, called A Secret Mischief! It has mentional of S&M!**

**L & M : Oh God. No fucking way.**

**Cookie : So please, review! Or I shall tie you up on a chair too!**


End file.
